Je veux être avec toi
by Solynn Galaxy
Summary: Oneshot: N'arrivant pas à dormir, Gingka décide d'aller voir Kyoya après son combat contre lui...Kyoya x Gingka


Hello ! Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus écrit de oneshot sur le couple Kyoya x Gingka, et puis j'ai eu cette idée...je vous laisse découvrir, bonne lecture à tous ! (vous n'aimez pas le yaoi, ne lisez pas !)

**Titre:**Je veux être avec toi

**Résumé:**N'arrivant pas à dormir, Gingka décide d'aller voir Kyoya après son combat contre lui...

**Pairing(s):**Kyoya x Gingka

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade Metal Fusion ne m'appartient pas !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Voilà plusieurs minutes qu'il se retournait dans son lit, essayant de dormir, mais ses pensées restaient fixées sur une certaine personne.

«Kyoya... »

Gingka s'assit alors sur le lit, fatigué, les cheveux en pétard. Il tourna la tête et regarda l'heure sur son réveil. Il indiquait presque deux heures du matin. Il soupira. Décidément il n'arriverait pas à dormir avant d'être allé le voir. Le rouquin bailla longuement, avant de se lever doucement. Il quitta sa chambre et se dirigea le plus discrètement possible vers celle où le vert se trouvait. Malgré la pénombre, il arriva à marcher sans problème jusqu'à elle. Le roux vit alors que la porte de la chambre était entrouverte; il jeta un coup d'oeil pour vérifier que personne d'éveillé ne s'y trouvait, puis entra lentement en refermant la porte avec autant de discrétion possible. Gingka s'approcha doucement du lit où se trouvait la personne qui l'intéressait.

«Kyoya... »

Le jeune garçon s'agenouilla à côté du lit où il dormait et regarda celui qui était désormais son ex-ennemi. Il dormait paisiblement, et Gingka put admirer ainsi son visage. Malgré les deux cicatrices qu'il avait sous les yeux, Kyoya était vraiment beau, ce que se mit à penser le roux au fur et à mesure qu'il le regardait. Les joues rouges, il souleva la couverture et vit que le vert avait des bandages autour du torse et des bras. Il soupira.

Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré dans le repaire de son ancienne bande, les Chasseurs de Têtes, Gingka était tombé amoureux de lui. Même s'ils étaient alors ennemis, le roux avait tout de suite compris qu'il avait eu le coup de foudre pour lui. Malgré son air de bad boy, Gingka le trouvait vraiment beau et – il devait bien l'admettre – très sexy. Le roux était triste de ne pas pouvoir lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, et son état d'esprit peu amical l'affectait encore plus. Gingka avait été particulièrement affligé lorsqu'il avait dû mener son combat contre lui quelques heures auparavant. Kyoya semblait être devenu complètement cinglé, ne pensant plus qu'à la destruction, en premier celle du roux. Cela avait rendu ce dernier très triste de le voir comme ça. C'est pour ça qu'une joie visible s'était emparé de lui lorsque le duel fut terminé, et que le vert semblait être redevenu lui-même. Mais celle-ci n'avait pas duré longtemps, stoppée par l'arrivée inattendue d'un homme que Gingka ne connaissait que trop bien. Ce dernier avait humilié et blessé Kyoya sans aucun remord, avant de s'enfuir lâchement. Le roux était retourné avec ses amis chez Madoka afin de soigner le vert au plus vite, après quoi ils allèrent tous dormir pour se reposer. Mais Gingka n'arrivait pas à dormir, préoccupé par l'état de son rival. Alors il s'était levé malgré la fatigue pour aller le voir.

Le roux commença à passer sa main dans les cheveux de Kyoya, qui se révélèrent être étonnement doux. Il rougit, puis glissa sa main jusqu'à la joue du vert et se mit à la caresser. Gingka se rendit alors compte, en s'approchant un peu plus de lui, qu'il avait très envie de l'embrasser.

_'...Non, je ne peux pas l'embrasser, ce n'est pas bien !'_

Il tenta de s'en dissuader, sans trop de succès.

_'Je n'ai pas sa permission...mais peut-être que je n'aurais pas d'autre opportunité avant longtemps...non, je peux pas, et si jamais il se réveillait ?!...mais, j'ai attendu trop de temps pour __ça...mais et s'il se réveillait quand même et qu'il me tuait ?...'_

Gingka se décida quand même à l'embrasser.

_'Juste un baiser, ça ne le réveillera pas...et puis tant pis s'il me tue, au moins je l'aurais embrassé...'_

Le jeune garçon se pencha au-dessus de son rival, tremblant légèrement à cause de sa nervosité, puis doucement, les joues rouges comme une tomate, posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il fut surpris du contact.

_'...C'est doux...'_

Il faut préciser que c'est la première fois qu'il embrassait quelqu'un sur la bouche. Il resta un moment comme ça, puis l'idée que Kyoya puisse se réveiller à tout moment lui revint en tête. Le roux se mit alors à paniquer, et se décolla vite du vert, le cœur battant à vive allure. Il n'eut pas le temps de reprendre son calme que Kyoya commença à bouger.

_'Oh non, il va me tuer cette fois !'_

Une vague de grande panique l'entoura à nouveau et il mit ses mains devant sa figure en tremblant. Á ce moment-là, le vert ouvrit les yeux, puis s'assit quelques instants plus tard, son corps douloureux. Observant le lit, puis le lieu où il se trouvait, il en conclut qu'il ne connaissait pas cet endroit. Puis il remarqua, à côté de lui, Gingka qui gémissait en tremblant, les mains toujours sur la figure. Il haussa un sourcil.

«...Pourquoi tu trembles ? »

Sa remarque fit sursauter le roux, qui enleva enfin ses mains de son visage rouge, et put ainsi voir son ex-ennemi qui le regardait, légèrement étonné. Il se jeta sur lui.

«Pardon Kyoya je suis désolé je ne voulais pas mais c'était plus fort que moi, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher s'il te plaît ne me tue paaaaas !

-Lâche-moi, il était gêné par cette proximité avec le roux, et je comprends pas ce que tu racontes.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir embrassé Kyoya et-

-Tu as quoi ?! »

Gingka plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche, paniqué, et continua de supplier le vert.

«Je t'en prie ne me tue pas Kyoyaaaa ! Je suis trop jeune pour mourir !

-...Pourquoi je te tuerais pour ça ? »

Cette réponse surprit le roux, qui regarda le jeune homme avec étonnement.

«Tu...tu ne m'en veux pas ?

-...J'aimerais que tu m'expliques. »

Gingka détourna le regard, visiblement gêné, les joues toujours plus rouges. Voyant qu'il ne disait rien, Kyoya changea de question.

«Et si tu me disais ce que je fais ici ?

-...Après ton combat contre moi, tu as été blessé par Doji, tu te souviens ?...on t'a amené ici, chez Madoka pour pouvoir te soigner, expliqua le roux.

-Je ne vous ai demandé de vous occuper de moi, répliqua sèchement Kyoya.

-Mais tu était inconscient ! s'écria Gingka. Et tu avais besoin de soins ! Et puis je...

-Tu quoi ?

-...Je ne pouvais te laisser dans cet état. Ça me rendait inquiet de te voir blessé.

-...Je ne t'ai pas demandé de te soucier de moi.

-Mais...je...

-Mais merci quand même de t'être occupé de moi. » l'interrompit le vert.

La dernière réponse de son rival étonna beaucoup Gingka, qui ne savait plus quoi dire.

«...Je...c'est normal !...Après tout, on est amis, non ? » osa-t-il.

Kyoya lui lança alors un regard sceptique. Le roux regretta ce qu'il venait de dire, voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'accord avec lui.

«Enfin, je veux dire...nous ne sommes plus ennemis à présent?...Tu es redevenu toi-même...nous n'avons plus de raison de ne pas nous apprécier, non ?...Maintenant, on pourrait être simplement rivaux...et même...amis... »

Gingka se sentait un peu déçu. Il sentait que Kyoya n'était pas d'accord avec la nouvelle relation qu'ils devaient avoir. Il comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas lui avouer ses sentiments dans l'immédiat, voire même peut-être jamais, ce qui l'affligea. Il voulait juste être près de Kyoya, même s'ils n'étaient qu'amis, ou même que rivaux, à défaut d'être plus proches, au moins ils seraient ensemble.

«...Tu...on pourrait être amis maintenant Kyoya, non ? demanda Gingka.

-...Non. »

Cette réponse surprit le roux, qui le regarda alors d'un air perdu.

«...Pourquoi ?

-Je ne veux pas qu'on soit amis. »

Gingka sentit son cœur se serrer. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Kyoya remarqua qu'il avait l'air triste et qu'il était sur le point de pleurer.

«Ne pleure pas pour ça... » lui dit-il en souriant.

Puis soudainement, il passa sa main sur la joue du roux, où une larme était en train de couler. Gingka rougit, étonné. Toujours en souriant, le vert prit le poignet du roux et s'approcha de lui, jusqu'à ce que sa bouche soit en contact avec la sienne. Cette action surprit ce dernier, qui rougit et ne bougea pas. Puis, Kyoya se détacha et dit avec douceur:

«Je veux qu'on soit plus qu'amis, Gingka.

-...C'est-à-dire ? » Celui-ci était un peu déboussolé.

Le vert passa sa main sur sa figure. Il était juste idiot ou il le faisait exprès ?

«Je t'aime, si tu préfères. »

Un grand sourire illumina le visage de Gingka.

«Ah, bah il fallait le dire tout de suite ! »

Le roux se jeta sur Kyoya avec enthousiasme.

«Moi aussi je t'aime tu sais ! Depuis toujours !

-Alors pourquoi tu pleurais ?

-...J'ai eu peur que toi tu ne m'aimes pas...ça me rendait déjà triste de ne pas pouvoir te le dire parce que tu me détestais...et je...je voulais qu'on soit amis...pour pouvoir rester près de toi...

-Eh ben maintenant non seulement je vais rester près de toi, mais en plus je t'aime, tu es content?

-Oui...beaucoup..., Gingka le regarda avec un sourire,...Bon, je vais te laisser dormir tranquille... »

Il allait se lever lorsque quelque chose lui tint le poignet. Il se retourna.

«Tu reste avec moi. Je veux dormir avec toi, lui dit Kyoya.

-...Mais...et si quelqu'un nous voit ?

-Tout le monde dort, personne ne nous verra. Ne dis pas que tu n'en n'as pas envie. »

Gingka ne dit rien, puis sourit et alla rejoindre le vert dans le lit, et l'embrassa sur la joue.

«Je t'aime Kyoya.

-Moi aussi Gingka » répondit ce dernier en l'embrassant à son tour.

Ils se blottirent tendrement l'un contre l'autre, avant de s'endormir paisiblement, un sourire sur le visage.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Oneshot terminé ! Si vous avez aimé, reviews please :) !

Yu: C'est trop mimi, Gingky et Yoyo qui dorment ensemble :3 !

Madoka: Alors c'est comme ça que ça s'est vraiment passé *-*...c'est très intéressant *u* !

Kyoya: On n'a fait que dormir, pas la peine de fantasmer.

Madoka: Vous voir dormir ensemble est largement suffisant pour fantasmer *u*.

So-chan: Elle a raison, c'est déjà un bon début :3 ! Quand est-ce que vous irez plus loin ?

Kyoya: Vous êtes incorrigibles...toutes des folles...


End file.
